


Brothers, Lovers, Pieces of the same soul.

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: Supernatural Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Writing Challenge. My song prompt for May was Between the Lines by Sara Barielles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers, Lovers, Pieces of the same soul.

It was in the way they looked at each other. The comforting touch. The mirrored souls that seemed to be their ultimate downfall. One driving away from the other, and leaving a heart to die on the ground.  

 

Their love was pure, but so was their death. And together they might break the world: again. Though, yes, they were brothers. They were so much more; solace, heart, smile, soul. They were perfectly imperfect. And no other men were more meant for each other.  

 

They lied, deceived, and made mistakes. But it was all showing the truth, when you look between the lines. Between the lines in either’s face; the aged shadows of long-lived exhaustion. Between the comfortable silences as they drove across the country. It was life, and it was death; forcing each other apart would only bring them closer.  

 

With every dirty blonde, every one-night-only mistake, they became the world’s power players. They became the strong men that monsters feared. They became hunters, born and raised in the same temporary homes.  

 

They would become the world’s protectors, and its destructors. But they would never let the other give up, because at the core, they were meant to be. They were born one of the same, and will raise hell in their shared heaven one day.  

 

If it was unsaid, they left it that way. They didn't need a symbol to remind the other of how they felt. They don't say “I love you “. But every ingrained gesture reminds them of why it all works. They fight together, and they fight each other. But love is less than what they do.  They are one of the same soul, and love can't cover those lines.  

 

They may leave, but every step away drags them even closer when they run back. The love of these two brothers is seen in between the lines of a war that neither was prepared to face. They fight the world, and the evil in it, not asking for thanks. And between the lines of these hunters lies a story that most consider a nightmare, but they consider it a gift to still be alive to live in it. To live in it together. Between the lines of lies, their lives continue on, growing closer together every time.  


End file.
